


Herr Doktor

by ClappedCircle



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Medicjustreaallylovesarchimedesokay, college professor, medic x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClappedCircle/pseuds/ClappedCircle
Summary: Medic accepts yet another job from the agency, he’s under every obligation to accept a recent offer from a higher society college. A simple girl he meets, she appreciates his work. She has incredible work ethic, unlike that of any other he’d seen. How he longed for the warmth she so effortlessly showered upon others. Selfishness or genuine interest? Perhaps he just wants to feel warmth after the many years of staring into death. Cold, longingly death.
Relationships: Medic/Reader, RED Medic/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. Job offering

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy my first fanfic :))  
> I’ve never written before and published, any advice or feedback would be much appreciated!

“I’m afraid I’ll have to politely decline your offer”

“How did I just know you’d do so, I’m also aware of your stance. Even so, I expect you understand the benefits also,” the man before him said.

How absurd...

“Yes, I understand, however-“ medic snarled.

“Then you’ll think about it?” Reluctantly, if it all. It wouldn’t be the first time. Many times had he been coerced into following through with the agencies ridiculous demands, this wouldn’t be the last time either. That he was certain of.

“I’ll think on it” _he didn’t_.

The medic had no further intention of considering the offer, regardless he knew he wasn’t in a position to decline. Never would he waste his valuable time on something so trivial. Yes, he chose this profession, at a young age too, however, what did any of that matter now? Apparently no, none of it did.

“Medic” Ironic, the man who is a doctor hates the sight of people.  
“Medic?” Well... _ALIVE_ people.  
“Yes sir?”  
“Caught in a trance son?” The director smirked, medic retorting back at him sarcastically.  
“It appears so” 

In his defence, dead bodies weren’t as nearly as loud as alive ones.

“You understand the briefing?”  
“Of course if I have any questions I’ll be sure to ask. actually, will I also have to attend classes?”  
“Well, no use in keeping you there if you’re only catering to one class, hell you might learn a thing or two!”  
Something medic didn’t already know about his profession? Surely not.

The leather wrinkled around the heat of his fingertips, gripping the arm of the chair that warped around his figure.

“I see, well if that is all director”

A nod of agreement, the slamming of an oak door until finally, some much-awaited silence.

Sickeningly clean tiles lined the hallway, much different to the young doctor's usual atmosphere. What was usual would soon become something of the past. Now? He had to prepare his things to move once again.“It might not all be bad”  
 _An opportunity, of course, being paid to experiment on people?_

Unfortunately, it wasn’t at all that simple but, that was a worry for another day.Leaving the building, he made his way home.

He arrived home, immediately being greeted by sweet cooing. Loosening his burgundy tie first, throwing at aside onto the floor in the hallway he made way to the living room. Barely any light shone through the drapes that loomed over the tiny windows, not that he minded anyway. The birds preferred it like that.“We’ll be moving again soon” he said, only now taking his coat off.

...

“Not ideal, I know” he grimaced at even the thought of it. How in the world was he roped into teaching a college course? For money? God knows... perhaps there was no other ulterior motive. He didn’t know and it was likely he wouldn’t find out either any time soon. Obliging was what he was going to do.

The interaction was far from medics strong point, despite the people being of similar age to him it was still exceedingly difficult. Not because he didn’t know how to, more so he just didn’t want to.

_Human nature is harsh._

Regardless of his short time on earth, he’d witnessed enough. Though he witnessed his death and visited hell, the real hell was living on earth or at least to him. Still, he had much more to do while he was still alive. The war had just ended. War was surely something. Not what many people thought it to be, but it was something. Not something he was particularly fond of nor was it something he wanted to remember. The war lead to his immigration to the states and for that, he was grateful.

“I’m sorry Archimedes,” reaching his calloused hand out towards the bird it happily perched itself, letting out a gentle coo, a rather affectionate one.

Not all was bad indeed. Somethings didn’t change.

The corners of Medics mouth widened, he smiled gently at the bird. Though he didn’t like human company, his bird brought him much pleasure by itself. Unlike others, it was reliant on him and very happily so. It also couldn’t leave as it likely wouldn’t survive. It needed him, medic appreciated that. He wondered if the bird knew that, surely if it did it would be long gone.


	2. Acquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon arriving at his new home for the meantime, he encounters a fine gentleman in the late hours of the afternoon. He welcomes this stranger inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you everyone who is continuing this story :)) recently I’ve been watching a lot of Tarantino movies, as a result I’ve been tempted to write a loooot of dialogue. Boy, do I love some good dialogue. I should probably get a beta reader. Anyway, happy Valentine’s Day! For those that are reading when this is posted :))

Having traversed the many hallways, medic finally found himself outside his appointed room.

It certainly wasn't modest, much grander than expected. He felt guilty, not only was it much larger than his last accommodation but also the light flooded the room.

_Poor Archimedes..._

Regardless, the excitement overwhelmed the Doctor, an opportunity arises, you take that opportunity. Medic intended to use the facilities given to him. For his gain? Well, _yes_... but did it benefit others in the long run? In theory, if his plans worked, also yes. Whether or not that was the intended purpose or not is the better question.

"Aren't you also excited?" Across the vast room, the plump bird cooed in response. "Of course," the doctor momentarily forgot himself, unlocking the silver-plated cage, whistling to Archimedes. The bird tilted its head before reaching for his owners' fingers, his claws didn't wrap around instead they clenched into the skin. Needless to say, it didn't go unnoticed.  
"I'm sorry Archimedes,"  
...

"Coooh"

"I suppose we should unpack?" He grinned before gently placing his companion on the nearby wooden counter. The medic didn't know much about birds though just enough to know that Archimedes preferred flatter surfaces. Unfortunately, the cage he had for Archimedes didn't already come with a platform, as a result, he resorted to just letting the little fellow roam at his own free will. It's not like he could travel far. Besides that very minor issue, Archimedes was easy to care for. Much easier to care for than patients, though that statement seemed redundant.

The black case remained stagnant near the base of The wooden bed frame, sighing the doctor reached for the case. He unzipped it allowing the contents inside to spill out the sides. As much as he was organised, he also had many belongings that needed to be crammed. White shirts, gloves, documents that no doubt would need to be signed. Returning to the drawers Archimedes stood on, medic organised his belongings into each drawer. Things were becoming more homely, yes, that was the word. Truth be told his English still lacked.

Gently humming to himself, the spruce wood door rattled, startling the doctor. He nearly jumped out of his skin. Who is it? Perhaps an advisor. The chapping echoed into the hall, it was empty sounding. Hollow. Reaching for the handle, he swept his hair back into his signature well-kept style. Whoever stood behind the door before him would be here for a reason. Maybe as part of some sort of induction. Sweat gathered in the palms of his hands, hesitating for only a second, he opened the door. The man that stood before him was only inches shorter than him, well dressed and also had immaculate hair to match. This gentleman couldn't have been much older than himself. "Good evening doctor"This man was also European, french to be precise. Medic tried to speak but inhaled the fumes of what smelled like smoke, it engulfed his lungs. Resisting the urge to cough was hard but the polite thing to do.

The man outside leaned forward, whispering as not to echoes their conversation throughout the hall. "May I come in?" Medic would have liked to do decline but he didn't know this person, he wasn't impolite just easily irritable. You would be too if you spent years of your life catering to other people who are anything but grateful. "Bien sûr, Entrez. Je viens de commencer à déballer, Veuillez excuser le désordre" _Of course, come in. I just started unpacking, Please excuse the mess.  
_The suited man nodded, grinning to himself. Medic noticed, was he wrong? He only assumed the man was french due to the accent. Though he accepted initially, his feet were planted firmly in the door frame."Est quelque chose qui ne va pas?" _Is something wrong?_

Prying his feet from the floor, the doctor stepped aside, allowing the gentleman to peer inside. He entered as he was welcomed in, glancing around spotting the white bird which stood out against the darkly painted room."Intéressant. Vous vivez seul Docteur?" _Interesting. You live alone Doctor_? How does one respond to such a direct question from a stranger?  
"Bien sûr, J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir offrir de thé mais faites comme chez vous"   
_of course, I'm afraid I won't be able to offer tea but make yourself at home._ The suited man still gave his attention to Archimedes. "Tres bien" _very well._

Medic finally closing the door, asserted himself next to the man."Quell est le but de votre visite si cela me vous dérange pas de me le demander?"  
_What is the purpose of your visit if you don't mind me asking?_ The man turned to face him, extending his gloved hand out. "Désolé, bien sûr combien impoli de ma part," _Sorry, of course how rude of me._

he offered a smile to the doctor, the hairs of his neatly trimmed beard rising. Medic hesitantly grasped his hand. It was firm."J'ai bien peur d'aviour atteint l'étendue de mon français, avec votre permission, pouvons nous continuer en englais?" _I'm afraid I've reached the extent of my French, with your permission, can we continue in English?_

Retreating his hand first the man chuckled in response, "you speak good french for a German"  
"So you knew?" It was likely the man was an expert in the field of languages. A valuable asset also, hence why he hadn't questioned him before he entered, a man of great sideburns, grey eyes, and great stature was sure of importance. If not, the man was older and it would only be polite. 

"The accent gave it away, besides that I applaud you. Much better than my German,"   
"Merci" the gentleman again let out a laugh, his steel-grey eyes caught medics own. "How are you settling?" Leaning against the counter behind him, he folded his arms, pulling them into his chest.  
" I have only just arrived and yet I am excited" thoughts raced his mind, each idea desperately forcing themself to the forefront of his mind. The countless things he could get up to. 

"I see, you question my visit _non_?" Archimedes excitedly cooed as the stranger continued to pace the large room.  
"Yes, I assume it is about my position..." Eyes directed towards medic, he replied " you're correct, it seems your reputation doesn't exceed you doctor"  
Reputation? These words didn't feel like the words you would use towards a stranger. The gentleman continues; "as of today you will be under my guidance, as I'm aware you have prior teaching experience?" 

...

"I'll take that as a yes, neither did I before coming here. Between me and you, this is far from my desired profession. Anyway, you will be expected to join one of our colleagues during a class. Do please make your way to room 104" Giving one last glance towards Archimedes, he made his way towards the door. Before parting ways, "it was nice meeting you doctor oh, and I hope your Russian is as good as your french monsieur" The door clicked closed. 

The room felt empty. The walls felt bare. The air was cold. In the limited time that the doctor had spent here, already he was exhausted. The light that previously had brightened the room, retreated as fast as it poured in. The room was now dark. 

_What will you do?_

"I should finish unpacking"

_You don't have the time._

"I'll organise instead...?"

_Why not have a drink?_

Absolutely not, he had to work tomorrow. Appearing with a hangover on the first day was a sure way to get noticed and well, possibly fired.

Although he wasn't exactly ecstatic about the job itself, he knew not of all the benefits but knew of one that was enough. The ability to experiment. The money, money was still important too. Hell, new hearts didn't pay for themselves. Especially not around these parts. And to think that people pay for a heart? Why not just take it by force! He chuckled at the thought of it.

That gentleman from earlier, he wondered what his heart would look like... probably not the best for experimenting on. Despite having a lack of morales, he was still a doctor. You don't even need to be a doctor to know that smoking is bad for your health, heart, lungs and reputation. God forbid that someone's perception of you change because of a habit. Addiction more like.

Excitement surged throughout his entire body, his mind trembling. Containing it was hard, he fought desperately though the pulsating in his temples never ceased no matter the amount of pressure he applied to them. It was better to sleep now. Clambering to his bed, he allowed his weight to seep into the mattress as it formed around him. Unusually, it was cold. He didn't miss the feeling. Undoing the top buttons of his shirt, he fell back onto the frigid block of a mattress. Cold like death it was. Despite the fact he worked closely with the dead, the feeling never failed to shake him. It was uncomfortable. It was meant to be. If he felt anything but uncomfortable he would know for certain that he had, at some point, quite literally gone insane. There's a fine line between lack of empathy and borderline sociopathic tendencies and he didn't know which end he stood on. 

Sliding the silver-rimmed glasses from his face, he crossed the legs and placed them gently on the pillow next to him. He pulled the quilt over his ample figure and closed his eyes. Still, he laid awake. Beams of moonlight danced across his eyelids, it was hard to ignore while he was still very much awake but exhausted. Cold air pierced his lips, he sighed heavily in defeat. "Goodnight Archimedes..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I didn’t know whether or not to use the word trousers or “pants” I’m Scottish and we use the word trousers as pants. Here and most likely other places in Europe too, “underwear” is called pants) thank you again for reading!


End file.
